Elena's Son
by lifeneedstofuckoff
Summary: "Oh I do love the warm welcome, don't you, dear Brother? Oh, please, hold a white oak stake in your hands if it makes you feel any better," Elena and Damon have a chance to be a family, with a child on the way. But when disaster strikes, the baby is sent away. What happens when the child comes back into Mystic Falls seventeen years later? NOT IN RELATION TO THE SHOW


"You mean..." Elena was too shocked to speak, but Bonnie nodded as Damon tried to hide his happiness.

"You get to have a family, what you've always wanted... it worked out, Elena," Bonnie smiled as Damon took her hand.

"But how, how is this even..."

"Miracle's happen, maybe this time it's one for us too," Damon said softly, not stopping his tears from falling down his cheeks. Their research finally paid off, they had done it.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Damon sighed, frustrated. Someone just had to ruin their moment. He slowly walked to the door with a Vodka bottle in his hand and as he opened the door, he groaned,

"As if my day couldn't get any worse, The Originals are back in town, please, do come in," He said sarcastically. Klaus smirked as Elijah nodded great fully.

"I do love the warm welcome, don't you brother?" He laughed, "Please, hold a white oak stake in your hand if it makes you feel any better. We've heard the good news, I must say it is a miracle. I've got some news similar, want to arange a play date? No, shame..." Elijah sighed and Elena gasped, fitting the pieces of information into her head.

"Brother, you werent supposed to tell them, the Witches will kill you! Do you ever not think..."

"Save the lecture, Elijah. That's why we are here, you didnt think this was going to be a social gathering, did you? Sorry, you forgot the tea and crumpets. Oh, no, wait... that's just the British. Although they do know how to have a good night out. You didnt think I'd let the Witches boss me about, though did you? Never going to happen," Damon smirked.

"Wait, hold up did you say play date? Oh, ho, this is good," He laughed as Klaus growled, Damon didn't let that hold him back, it was time to have some fun.

"What's the problem, big fella? Got Daddy issues?"

"Damon!" Bonnie and Elena shouted at the same time, not believing their ears. "This isn't cards against humanity, this is real life!" Bonnie continued. Damon chuckled,

"What, he has a baby on the way, it was the perfect timing for a joke I couldn't just let it go!" Seeing the look on his girlfriend and his best friends faces he put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Fine, fine, no more Daddy jokes,"

oOo

"So what you're basically saying is you had a summer fling and now a load of witches are threatening a first born hybrids life... And you want us to help because you think Bonnie is powerful enough to take them all down? What are you, crazy?" Damon sumerised, having another glass of Vodka. Elijah nodded, while Klaus started to get restless, he got up from his seat and started pacing around the room.

"It's because they think I care..."

"You do, you do care because that's your Son and deep, deep down you've always wanted a family of your own because that's what everyone wants, am I right?" Damon slurred out, making Elena roll her eyes.

"That was so tactful, Damon. How much have you had to drink?" Bonnie asked, curious.

"Oh look, the Mummy police, I've only had..." He counted up to six on his fingers before Elijah intervened.

"The fact that he has to use his fingers to count suggests that he's had more than enough, someone take that glass away from him because we need his brains," He said with slight disgust. Damon looked just as shocked as Klaus,

"You what?" They said at the same time, Damon spoke a second after,

"Jinx, double padlock, touch wood! Ha, you can't speak now Klaus, thank God,"

'Unbelievable,' Elena muttered under her breath.

"What are you, three?" Klaus retorted,

"Tut, tut, tut, now you can't speak all day, what a shame..."

"Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, now can you stop being childish for one minute?" Elena asked, flapping her hands about. Damon laughed,

"I dunno, can you?"

"Can I snap his neck so that we can have an actual conversation, or is that too much to ask for?" Klaus asked, not missing an angry look from Elena, who was trying to defend them both.

"You want a favour, we don't want in, simple, close the door on your way out-" Damon started, but Klaus grabbed him and threw him across the room where Damons body almost got burnt in the fireplace.

"Now, it's not much to ask-"

"You know who you remind me of?" Bonnie spoke, Klaus raised his eyebrows, "Kai. And he died, which is what is going to happen to you both if you in any way hurt Elena or Damon. Do we have a deal?"

Klaus hesitated, but Elijah smiled, reaching for a brandy.

"Glad we can all understand each other,"

"Ever the peace maker," Damon mumbled, unhappy with their situation.

OoO

"Elena, leave!" Bonnie shouted over the singing of the coven. Elena refused, as she saw her best friend struggling for her life, with Klaus, Damon and Elijah no where to be seen.

"What happened?!" She shouts, but Bonnie couldn't speak, she was choking. The coven from New York were more powerful than she could ever be. She was dying and she didn't want her best friend to have to witness that, she made a spell to push Elena back from the scene and protect her from the witches and vampires alike.

"Bonnie Bennet! Such a shame you have to die! Klaus won't be here to rescue you... Damon and Elijah are being taken care of and the baby, well, won't live to see another day..."

Bonnie glared at the unnamed witch, she didn't recognise which family she belonged to, but if Bonnie was honest, she frankly didn't care. Instead, she smirked.

"You don't think I had a plan b?" She asked in a way Katherine would. "Or a plan C? The girl Klaus wants alive is safe and so is the baby, you're easily fooled, but no matter. I know now, my purpose was to keep Elena happy, safe. And I have done. _Rebecca, Now_!" Bonnie whispered and all of a sudden there was flames, witches screaming, trapped and unable to move.

"BONNIE!"

"Elena! Your baby is safe... you'll be happy! I love you, Elena!" Tears were falling down her face as she saw her best friend in pain, but slowly, everything blurred out, she couldn't see clearly...

"No! Please!"

"Elena, let's go!" Elena hit Damon's arm,

"NO! I have to save Bonnie! She can't die!" She screamed into Damon's chest. Damon nodded at Klaus, Elijah and Rebecca as they watched the scene before them. As he mouthed 'Thank You' they left with in a blink of the eye.

OoO

"Hi! I'm Caroline Forbes, I'm here to give this baby to you?"

 _This was it. She couldn't believe Elena was making her do this. Her own Son, Wes, at an Orphanage 30 miles from Mystic Falls... Growing up without a family. It was unimaginable. She would never forgive herself for this._

"Of course! I'm Quinn North, can we have some more information please?"

"I haven't got much time. He's called Wes Luis, no last name, he was born 1st December, 2017 -"

"Two months ago? Miss, you can't -"

 _She hated doing this._

Looking into Quinn's eyes, she spoke again.

"You will take Wes and protect him, he will never find out what he really is, what we had to sacrifice for him. He must never step foot in mystic falls."

 ** _Disclaimer! I do not own the characters from The Vampire Diaries or from The Originals. Although this plot and these characters that I make up are mine. Do not confuse this story with the show, it's a completely different set up. I hope you enjoy._**

 **A/N** **Whttcha thinking?** **Following me so far, any questions? I'm sure you're pretty confused but all will be answered in time. Oh,** **sorry for killing of Bonnie. But she'll return, right??**


End file.
